The Guardians of Narnia: The Discord of the World
by mswritingqueenalbright
Summary: Upcoming sequel to The Guardians of Narnia: The Daughter of Peace. On temporary Hiatus. I apologize school is starting again.
1. Authors Note

In coming sequel based on the third movie with my own personal twists in it. I don't anything but my characters and plot twists. The rest goes to the creators of the movies and books.


	2. Chapter 1 - Drisana's Return

**_I apologize for the weirdness of my original post. However fanfiction had a mix up with their servers. I hope that the formatting back to normal. Here is the update and real version!_**

**_Chapter 1 - Drisana's Return_**

She was running on all fours as fast as she could with the wind whipping past her. Not a day and a half ago Kamara had fallen from the skies looking frightened. She had, had a vision a about a battle that Caspian and the allies were fighting in against the Calormen empire. It had been nearly two and a half years since she had been home and upon hearing Kamara's vision she had set off to keep it happening. She feared what would happen if it came to pass. Caspian was in danger and if she didn't get there in time Narnia's future would be lost. She ran for miles and miles, non-stop for thirty-six hours and she was tired but she kept pushing through. By the time she began hearing the sounds of the battle the sun had began its descent below the horizon.

At the edge of the battle she paused to survey the damage that had already been done. The Narnians were winning but her issue was locating Caspian. Panic started to rise within her as she kept trying to find him. Her panic disbanded slightly when she saw him at the center of the battle fighting furiously. She took her chance to dart forward into the maze of fighters, not taking her eyes off of her Kings form. She killed anything that got in her way as she got closer. Though she was still a few hundred feet away, she still heard Caspian's cry of pain, the first sign that Kamara's vision was true. Her pace quickened, jumping over and pouncing off of men when she had to, leaving them in a state of shock. She was only fifty feet from him when she saw the archer on horseback. He was already aiming at the oblivious King. She lunged forward into a sprint as the archer released the arrow. AS she got closer she let out a roar that stopped all the fighting around her. Caspian whipped around to see the arrow coming at him and he froze. She took her last chance to stop the vision from coming true and she leapt in front of her King as a shield from the arrow. It struck her in the side, barely grazing her bottom rib. She cried out and the animalistic roar morphed into a female human scream as she landed on the bodies of the fallen soldiers in her human form. She laid there, her eyes clenched shut from the pain the arrow was causing her. It had been awhile since she had been injured.

Caspian's angered yell made her open her eyes and watch as her King raced forward and mercilessly kill the archer who had tried to kill him. She shut her eyes once more as the pain sent another wave through her body. The next thing her mind registered was the wind that was caressing her bare skin as she laid there. Even though it hurt to do so she curled herself into a ball, hiding her body from the world.

"Dris?" She heard Caspian scream as he ran to her and fell to his knees beside her. "Fetch me a blanket or a cloak to cover her with!" She heard him order.

"Caspian?" She whimpered, wanting him to hold her, but knowing he couldn't without exposing her. "Break the arrow." Again she cried out from pain as he did as she asked

"Help is coming, Dris. Hang in there. "He told her as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not going to die. I'm just going to pass out silly." She jokes.

"Is that supposed to make me worry less?" He asks in bewilderment.

"Yes." She whispers and laughs a little becoming the incoming darkness swallowed her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Next Day ~ ~ ~ ~

Her body ached terribly. Every muscle in her body was tender from the previous day. Wherever she was now it was quiet. Her eyes fluttered open and she was thankful for the darkness around her. Looking around she could tell she was lying on a cot in the medicine tent. To her left was Caspian, hunched over with his head rest on the cot next to her hip. She tried to sit up but the injury on her side kept her from doing so. With a gasp she carefully lowered herself back so she was resting on the pillows again.

"Caspian?" She nudged him gently, hoping he would wake. The King jolted upright, momentarily dazed before his eyes focused on her and he smiled.

"You're awake." he remarked and she rolled her eyes.

"No. You're dreaming." She scoffed earning a chuckle from him.

"I missed you." He admits turning serious.

"Two and a half years is a long time." She whispers, leaning her head back.

"I am just glad you are back and alive." He tells her.

"Sorry about that. Kamara had a vision, where that arrow hit you between the eyes. I couldn't let that happen." She told him quietly, careful not to wake any of the other injured soldiers. She found his eyes and immediately got lost in their depth. "Gosh I missed you dearly." She admits, bringing her hand up to caress the side of his face. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into her touch and his hand came up to cup the hand that was on his cheek.

"There wasn't a day that you didn't cross my mind." His eyes opened and she saw the longing look in his eyes. The urge to lean forward and kiss him bubbled inside her but she held it back reluctantly. He however, didn't. He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead causing the butterflies in her stomach to explode in frenzy. When he pulled away he pulled away he sat back down in his spot and took her hand in his. She closed her eyes thinking how glad she was to be back. She wasn't quite home yet but she was with Caspian.

When she woke the second time it was due to Caspian talking to the healer. They were talking about when to make the journey back to the castle. It was a two day trek and both Telmarines wanted to be sure that all the wounded would make it back without too much trouble. She didn't open her eyes as they continued to speak. Instead she thought about what she had accomplished in her time away. The first thing the guardians had done was pick their successors. She had been the last one to find a replacement and unlike the others she was not allowed to approach her replacement. She had found a girl from the world of the Kings and Queens who had gone through so much and wanted a new start at life. She hadn't chosen the girl based that though. She kept an eye on the girl for a year and though the girl was living a miserable life she made the best of it with what she had. For a year Dris watched as the girl helped those around her who needed it. Even though she truly didn't have the energy to help she helped people anyway. Over the year of observation Drisana found that she and the girl were a lot alike, yet had their differences. Unlike the other guardians she wasn't allowed to approach her successor; she still had the chance to break her curse. If and when that were to happen her first born would take her place as guardian.

"Dris? Are you awake?" Caspians voice brought her back to reality and she slowly opened her eyes to see him standing at the end of her cot. He had changed since she had been gone. He looked much older now. His hair was longer, he was taller and much more muscular. The one thing she noticed that hadn't been there before was the short scruffy beard. It made him look older and more mature. All in all, he looked good.

"Morning." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. After she got the curtsies out of the corners of her eyes she saw her healer standing there beside Caspian. "Cora? You're a healer?"

"That I m deary." The woman said, moving to the left side of her bed. She had met Cora the day Caspian's aunt had given birth to her son. Now, almost three years later she noticed the grey hairs that were beginning to sprout from her roots. "Let's take a look at that wound shall we?" Cora helped her sit up so her feet were resting against the dirt dusted ground. The healer lifted her tunic just enough to get to the wrappings that brushed up against her breasts. Once the cloth was away from her skin she kept her eyes to the ground, not able to look up at Caspian. There were scars all over her body, mixed with the black ink of her Guardians mark. The designs sprouted from her hip and twisted all around her torso. She usually hid all the damage done to her skin from the world. Being exposed as she was now was a foreign feeling.

Cora finished quickly, allowing her to put her tunic down to hide the marks. She felt the cot dip next to her but she couldn't look up at him. Just like the maids had nearly three years ago, he was staring at her. Only when she finally looked up at him she didn't see the horror struck look in his eyes. The last time she had seen him look at her the way he was now had been the night of his coronation on the balcony.

"Drisana, you are…" Caspian didn't get to finish as a guard came searching for him. He sighed, before kissing the back of her hand and standing. "I'll send Gareth to keep you company, my lady." He tells her, turning formal in the presence of the guard. Before he left he placed a kiss on her hairline. Then he was gone and she sat there watching him retreat.

It wasn't long before Gareth came running into the tent with a goofy grin on his face. The minute he laid eyes on her his grin widened if possible and he sauntered over to her making her laugh. She clutched her side as it flared with a little pain. He sat beside her and immediately got started on filling her in on what she had missed in her time away. He was very animated with his descriptions and he kept making her laugh which she had to force into soft chuckles.

She wasn't shocked to find that he was now married to Mina. She congratulated her and continued to listen to as he spoke about watching over Caspian. From the way Gareth explained everything with a smile on his face she was able to determine that The King and his personal guard had become close friends. Gareth valued Caspian's opinion and saw him as a brother. This news made her smile thinking that she had done a good job in paring both Gareth with his wife and Caspian, his best friend.

"Since you two are best mates now I have one question." She said, her cheeks reddening slightly. She had been afraid to ask Caspian this but since Gareth already knew of her feelings toward the king she didn't hesitate. However that didn't make asking any less awkward.

"You wish to know if Caspian has or is currently courting anyone?" Gareth asked a slightly smug yet knowing smile on his face.

"Shh! I don't want the whole tent knowing." She exclaimed, in a hushed tone. He simple chuckled.

"He has hardly shown any interest in anyone of the opposite gender. He flirts and mingles to keep the Lords happy but only one girl from the court has caught his attention." Gareth reported in a quieter voice. Upon hearing that one girl had caught his attention her shoulders sagged. "I'm not finished. At first he tried to court her but she immediately caught on that he was caught up on someone else and she broke it off. They are just very good friends now." He explained, before adding one more thing. "You two would get along very well."

"I hope so. I would hate to not like one of Caspian's new friends." She chuckles, running a hand through her tangled hair. "Thank you, Gareth." She adds before a long and loud yawn escapes her throat, leaving her stunned momentarily. She had not been expecting that to happen.

"Well, I guess that is my cue to leave you to rest." Gareth comments with a loud bark of laughter. She apologized sheepishly as he stood from the edge of her cot. He turned to her and curtsied deeply, being his goofy self. She laughed at his and did a half bow as best as she could while sitting on her cot. After he left she carefully curled up on her right side and closed her eyes. Gareth's voice kept running through her head as she began drifting off to sleep. _"At first he tried to court her but she immediately caught on that he was caught up on someone else and she broke it off." _

_'Caspian is hung up on someone else? Is he hung up on Susan? I highly doubt that it would be me that he would be hung up on. We're just good friends.' _She thought to herself.

_'You don't think that you are worthy of King's affections, dear sister?' _Kasmira's voice echoed in her head before she drifted off to sleep. The last thing she remembered thinking before falling asleep was that she didn't think that she was worthy of having her feelings returned.


	3. Chapter 2 - Curing Stir Crazy

**_Again I apologize for the weird mishap when I posted these the first time!_**

**_Chapter 2 - Curing Stir Crazy_**

"Cora please! I am going stir crazy! Just let me walk around camp a bit. I will be careful, I promise." Dris pleaded. She had been sitting around for most of the day looking at a tent wall. Caspian hadn't returned to visit with her since the morning before so she had spent the entire evening after Gareth had left into late afternoon the next day by herself with no one to talk to or entertain her. Now the sun was beginning to set on her second day and she needed to do something.

"Fine! If you ruin your stitching you get to explain to the King why we will be staying here for another day." Cora relented, helping her up off her cot. Once she was on her feet, Cora stepped away long enough to find her a walking stick, something to lean on. "Be careful dear."

"I will. Thank you." She replied before leaving the tent. She was slow going but she was glad to be off her backside to get the blood running through her legs once again. Outside the tent men and Narnians milled about the camp. As she passed, they greeted her and moved out of her path. She was on a mission to find Caspian. Only she had no clue where to find him.

"Where could I find the King?" She asked a passing soldier. Having no words for her he simply pointed in a direction and kept moving. She looked in the direction he had guided her and wanted to smack herself in the forehead. At the center of the camp was a tent about the same size as the medicine tent. She could only assume to be the Kings since it was the only other tent that size. As she continued on she got many strange looks from the onlookers and she didn't blame them. She was pale, barefoot, her hair was down and a frizzy, wavy mess. However the most eyes catching feature about her was the fact that the length of her trousers showed more skin than men were accustomed too; barely grazing her knees. To top it off, her tunic was too big for her; one of the Kings in fact. The material hung past her backside and she had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows so they didn't hang past her fingertips. The baggy tunic left the men imagining what she was hiding under its material. She ignored the looks she was getting and kept moving until she was standing in front of the King's tent where a guard was standing stiff.

"Lady Drisana to see the King." She panted at the entrance. The guard standing there looked her up and down before replying.

"I am sorry but the King is in a meeting." The guard informed her.

"Then discreetly let him know I am here please. I walked all the way from the medicine tent to talk him. I am not going back." She half snapped at the guard, hoping he would listen to her irritated tone. He didn't.

"I'm sorry miss, but…" He began but she cut him off.

"Oh, for Pete's sake." She growled before entering the tent. The Guard tried to stop her but she glared at him and he backed off. Inside seven men sat around a table discussing what to do about the Calormen. She slowly began skirting around the table towards Caspian.

"Dris? What are you…? Pardon me my lords, one moment." Caspian stood and rushed to her side. "Why are you not in the medicine tent?"

"I was going crazy listening to all the moaning. Figured I would get some fresh air." She breathed out.

"You are so predictable." He chuckled before leading her over to where he had been sitting. He allowed her to take his place. Normally she would have protested but for once she just accepted the gesture, she was too winded to care. "Lords of Narnia I would like to introduce Lady Drisana, Guardian of Peace." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her. "And a very close friend of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you, young lady." Across from her a man about fifteen years older than Caspian spoke. He had salt and pepper hair with kind brown eyes. She already liked him.

"I apologize for interrupting your meeting but I was having a hard time sitting on my backside in the medicine tent."She stated, trying her best to be formal with the older men. Formalities had never been her strong suit.

"No need to apologize. We appreciate what you did for our King." A man next to her replied.

"I would do it again." She replied honestly, looking up at Caspian. He smiled gratefully down at her before starting the meeting once again.

The discussion continued for another hour at most. When it finished she let Caspian lead her to another part of the tent where they sat for dinner and caught up. She was exhausted but she figured she could manage to eat dinner with her King. AS they ate they caught each other up on what they had missed. She told him about how the Changing of the Guard had gone and he shared all the accomplishments that he had managed since she had left.

His tutoring had continued after she left. Both the Professor and Glenstorm had taken up the opportunity to openly teach him the way of the Narnians. He had found all of it very fascinating but out of all the lessons he was taught his favorite had turned out to be jousting. He was lucky that the skill was one that both Narnians and Telmarines had practiced over the years so he had had many opponents back home.

Home. She was eager to get back to her old routine as his handmaiden. This time though she had no boundaries. There was nothing stopping her from training with him or teaching him about the Narnians. The excitement bubbled up within her to be back home. Although there was one thing she wanted to know about before they arrived home in two days.

"So who is this new Lady I hear that you have befriended?" She inquired, wiggling her eyebrows at him as a joke. She knew they were just friends from what Gareth had told her but she wanted to know about this woman.

"Gareth told you did he not?" Caspian asked, already knowing the answer. "Her name is Lady Ebony."

"What does she look like?"

"She has our people's dark brown eyes, about your height, freckles across her nose and she had really long black hair. I'm not going to lie and say she isn't beautiful." He describes.

"Sounds like it. What are her interests?"

"She is very artistic. She paints, draws, and she sings. She spends a lot of her time in the Professors study reading like you used to. That's how I met her. She is very fond of horses; she rides the horse in the stall next to the one you used to ride." He tells her, a fond look on his face.

"What is she like? As a person?" She asks, watching him carefully as he begins to describe her personality.

"She is very quiet yet serious. Very kind hearted and sensitive to those around her. She hates conflict and avoids starting it at all costs. This makes her easy to be around because we don't clash and she stays out of the court drama. She is loyal and very faithful from what I have experienced when it comes to her friends and family. She isn't controlling. She's opened-minded, very creative and original. Over all she lives in the present moment." He explains to her, a fond look in his eyes. He takes a sip from his glass of wine before finding her eyes and speaking once again. "She is a lot like you. You two have your major differences in mannerisms but you two are very similar in personality."

"She sounds lovely. I am eager to meet her. Gareth mentioned you two tried courting. What is the story there?" She asks, swirling the wine in the glass she held.

"I met her in Professor Cornelius's study one day and we just got to talking. We both developed a bit of a crush on each other so we decided to court. After a few days I realized that it felt wrong to be courting her. Being me though I didn't break it off. Our friendship started deteriorating until finally she stepped in and told me that things weren't working out and she didn't want to lose me as a friend. So we agreed to be just friends. Best decision we made." He laughs thinking about it. "I remember feeling extremely relieved when she said that to me, and she saw it too. When we were done talking about it and made the agreement she popped off with some snarky comment and we sat there for a good five minutes laughing at each other."

"Sounds like she is very well grounded." She smiles and relaxes after hearing from him that they were just friends.

"Yes she is. Her parents raised her well for the amount of time they were with her." He said. She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face and she didn't need to ask for him to explain. "He father died at a young age in a battle and her mother passed away due to grief not long after that. She has been on her own since she was ten years old. All she was a handmaiden to take care of her; Cora."

"No wonder you two get along so well. She sounds like a mix of our personalities." She remarks realizing that she was going to get along with this woman quite well. They finished their dinner and by the time they finished she was yawning every five minutes.

"You look and sound exhausted." Caspian comments from across the table.

"Very. It has been a long day." She replies, swirling her wine once again before taking a sip. "Do you think I could just sleep here tonight? I don't really have the energy to walk all the way back to the medicine tent."

"I think that I could manage that." He replies in a jesting tone as he stands from his chair. "I'll set up a spot for you." He chuckles as he goes off to set up a spot for her to sleep. Moments later he came back and led her to the makeshift bed he'd made next to his.

"Just like old times." She laughs.

"Just like old times." He echoes her laughter as he helps her down onto the pillow. "We head back tomorrow once the camp gets cleared."

"I don't have a horse, nor can I change to my lioness form." she sighs, putting her hand over where her stitches were aching slightly.

"We will figure that out in the morning." He answers as he finished getting settled down on his bed next to her. "I am glad you are back." In the darkness of the tent she felt him reach for her hand and she met him halfway. The familiar warmth of her hand in hers was comforting as she laid there. She found herself pushing her feeling back once again. She wished she could act on them but she didn't think that the time was right yet.

"Me too." She whispers before falling asleep with their fingers still entwined.


End file.
